The True Demon
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What If, after Dante, Vergil, and Nero died, they were given the chance to be reincarnated into the same person, What If this person joined Fairy Tail not long after regaining his memory's and weapons. Complete Chaos would erupt. OC x Small Harem. M because... It's Devil May Cry.
1. Chapter 1: Sparda's Successors, Reborn!

The True Demon: Chapter 1: The Successors of Sparda, Reborn!

 _How's it going bruh's, Dark here with the First of Many Chapters of my 25_ _th_ _Fanfiction. It's is rather surprising to me that I have managed to start that many stories within the span of a year. Here is the Summary:_

What If, after Dante, Vergil, and Nero died, they were given the chance to be reincarnated into the same person, What If this person joined Fairy Tail not long after regaining his memory's and weapons. Complete Chaos would erupt. OC x Small Harem.

 _...Yeah, I am pretty sure that I am the first person to think of something like this, If not, sorry whoever you are who's thunder I just stole. Here is the Harem List, and no matter how much you bitch and whine, I WILL NOT change the Harem List(Unless you give me an Idea I like, and pretty good reasoning):_

 _Mirajane (She is pretty much the closest a human can get to being a demon without actually becoming a demon.)_

 _Sayla (...She is a hot demon, and powerful too.)_

 _Kyoka (Same as Sayla... Don't judge me... I see you judging me, stop that!)_

 _See ya Bruh's, Dark Out, Brofist, PewDiePie Style!_

Begin:

(The White Space)

"Ugh~." Moaned Dante as he sat up. "Urrr, what kinda party did I have last night to get this hungover?" He opened his eyes, and blinked as he took in his surroundings and the people sitting at his sides.

To bis left was a person who looked like a younger version of Dante, with a demonic arm.

To his right was a person who looked identical to Dante, whit a different hairstyle and clothes.

Dante was about to attack Vergil, before a voice said, " _Do not Harm your brother, Mr Sparda._ " Dante, Vergil and Nero looked towards the voice, and saw a being made purely out of light.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I, he's kind of a dick." Said Dante, Vergil merely ignored him. Nero asked, "Who are you, and why are we here?"

" _I am who you humans would refer to as God, as for why you are her-_ " "Hey Old Man, got any Pizza?" asked Dante.

Vergil and Nero stared at him incredulously, was he not fucking listening, he was talking to GOD!

God laughed for a minute, shocking the duo, before snapping his fingers, and a box of Pizza landed on Dante's lap. He grinned, "Sweet."

" _As I was saying, you are here, because you have all died, and the rest of the gods and I have seen fit to give you all the chance to be reincarnated._ "

"Might I ask why I am being reincarnated?" asked Vergil confused. After all he's done, shouldn't he be in hell right now?

" _You are all being reincarnated for many things, but the main reason for you to be reincarnation, young Vergil, is because before you died, you truly regretted all you have done, for Dante, it is because he wouldn't like to have to stay in the same area for to long with nothing interesting to do, am I right Dante,_ " The Primordial Being asked, amused.

Dante nodded, with the piece of Pizza sticking out of his mouth moving with his head.

" _As for Nero, it is for the thing he has always desired, Acceptance. As only a select few accepted Nero for who he is, and only one was his age. And for the most important reason for ALL of you, is love, Dante, Vergil, you never had the love of a spouse, or girlfriend. And Nero, you never had the love of a parent. If you accept my offer, you will have the chance to get all of these things._ "

"What's the catch?" asked Dante, God chuckled, " _Smart, the catch is, the fact that all 3 of you have to be reincarnated into the same person._ "

"I'm fine with that." Said Nero and Dante in unison. Vergil thought it over for a minute before he nodded. " _Excellent. Let us begin._ " The god snapped his fingers, and the trio disappeared in a flash of light.

The god smiled, ' _Hopefully, this can make up for all the pain that was caused by Mundus' actions.'_

(Fiore, Hargeon, Akagami Household. March 6, X764)

Matsuri Akagami screamed as she gave birth to her baby boy, hopefully the agony would end soon.

About half an hour later, Matsuri and her Husband, Sonikku Akagami smiled at the baby in her arms, he was a bit larger than most babies, and had snow white hair, and bright blue eyes, but that was alright, they wouldn't love him any less.

"So, what should we name him?" asked Sonikku, Matsuri smiled as she said, "Maybe we should let it begin with an M, like my name." She said, Sonikku thought about it, before saying, "How about Makkuro*, Makkuro Sparda."

Matsuri looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, "We're naming him after my father?" She asked happily. Her spouse nodded. "Welcome to the world, Makkuro."

Neither of them noticed the child's eyes flicker from baby boy blue to a dark crimson red for a split second.

This child would cause great change to the world of Earthland.

(Chapter End)

 _Sorry it's so short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop,_

 _* - Makkuro = Pitch Black._

 _Next Time: Memories & Training._

 _Dark Out, See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and Training

The True Demon: Chapter 2: Memories and Training

 _Hey guys, Dark Here as I have brought the next chapter, as expected._

 _Also, I'm considering adding Minerva to the Harem, but only if you guys want it._

 _See ya, Dark will see you at the end. *Opens Eclipse gate, Walks into it.*_

 _Previously: "Welcome to the world, Makkuro." Neither of them noticed the child's eyes flicker from baby boy blue to a dark crimson red for a split second. This child would cause great change to the world of Earthland._

Now:

Makkuro Sparda was a strange child.

And not the, 'Stalker' weird, or 'Fanboy' weird. He was the, 'I'm more mature than people three times my age' weird.

This was because he understood things that he shouldn't, as if someone had explained what everything meant, as he was being told it.

Makkuro himself was unsure of how he knew, he just knew.

Right now, Makkuro was thinking about how he knew all of this, before he felt a tug on his mind, and several memories came out of nowhere in his mind, and assaulted his mind.

"AAUGH!" Screamed Makkuro in pain. He then passed out.

(In His Dream)

Makkuro was floating in a white abyss, as he wondered where he was.

His surroundings then changed, as he saw himself in a room with three people, he couldn't make out one of the figures, he could see the other 2 though.

One was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, and was currently on a table, giving birth.

The second was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

"Push Eva, it'll end soon, Push, and the pain will e-YAAH!" Screamed the man, as his wife crushed his hands.

"SPARDA, YOU DID THIS TO ME, AFTER THIS, I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR BALLS, AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT PEOPLE WILL THINK THAT YOU HAVE SECOND EYES ON YOUR FOREHEAD!" Sparda started paling at the pain and the threat.

Makkuro started watching all of these memories, with a box of popcorn in hand that he got from God-Knows-Where.

(Sometime later)

Makkuro had just finished watching Dante, Vergil and Nero's memories, and had now understood why he had watched them.

"How do I get out of here?" Makkuro said.

A door appeared in front of him. And he went through it.

(In Makkuro's room)

Makkuro woke up, now knowing his predecessors abilities, decided to go and train. But first, looking for Ebony, Ivory, Rebellion, Yamato & Force Edge.

(5 Hours later)

Makkuro arrived back at his home at 8 pm, his mother was apparently Worried Sick.

"MAKKURO! Oh, never stay out that late again, if you do that again, I will ground you for the rest of your life!"

"Mum! I'm fine, I just went for a walk, and got lost." Said the 11 year old, he then walked into his room, and decided to make a training schedule, so that he would get back to his strength, as he was back in his 3 predecessors forms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

07:00 - Warm-Up

07:30 - Jog

08:00 - Breakfast

09:00 - Dark Slayer Sword Style Training

11:00 - Magic/Devil Bringer Training (Requip, Devil Bringer, Air Trick (Eventually others.)

12:00 - Lunch Break

14:30 - Push Ups/Sit Ups

17:00 - Dinner(Tea) Break

18:00 - Precision Training(With Ebony and Ivory)

20:00 - Sleep

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Makkuro was happy with this, and decided to sleep.

(2 Years Later)

Makkuro Smiled as he stood in front of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. He opened the doors with no regrets, before staring.

Inside the guild hall, everyone was fighting, except for a really large man, a short old man, and a little girl with white hair, and a small boy of the same hair colour.

He walked around the chaos, and sat on the bench next to the old man, and stared at the brawl, with no little amount of amusement.

The old man noticed him, and said "Hello child, I'm Makarov, Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, what is your name?"

"My name is Makkuro Sparda. nice to meet you, old man." Replied the Now-13 year old.

He noticed the fight had broken up, at the hands of an armoured red head.

He stared at her, as she ordered her friends around.

He turned to Makarov, and said, "Old Man, I would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Hmm, Alright." he reached down under the bench, and pulled out a stamp of some kind. "Where do you want your guild tattoo?" Makkuro removed his Blue coat, and lifted his black shirt, and pointed to his heart, "Here."

Makarov obliged, and he was now a member of Fairy Tail.

Makarov pointed at a group of 8 kids around his age. "There are the kids about your age, go and introduce yourself."

Makkuro walked over to the kids, and took in how they looked.

One was the red head from before, she had brown eyes, and a stern expression on her face, she also had Armour on. And a skirt.

Another was a black haired boy wearing a necklace, a black T-Shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

The third one was a pink haired boy who generated the warmth of a fire, he had a black vest, and baggy white shorts on, he also had a scaly scarf around his neck, and a blue cat on top of his head.

The next on was a small white haired girl, around the size of the pink haired boy, she had a dress on and shorts on with it(Correct me if I'm wrong).

Another was a white haired boy, who was wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and looked rather shy.

The next was a small girl, with blue hair, glasses on, and was reading a book.

The 7th was a brown haired girl, with a flower patterned dress, and Tarot Cards in front of her.

The last one was a white haired girl, with a dark purple top, which stopped above her stomach, and she wore jean shorts.

"Hi, I'm Makkuro, I just Joined, What are your names?" Asked Makkuro, getting the attention of everyone in the group.

(Chapter End)

 _*Steps out of Eclipse gate* WHOO! That was awesome, I just went 400 Years ago, to when Zeref and E.N.D._ _W_ _ere still together, and hanging together, I joined them, and it was, awesome. See ya, Dark Out!_


End file.
